Our Happy Ending
by VideoVamp
Summary: Rose and Dimitri's happy ending after Last Sacrifice. What does the future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please be patient. I'm sorry for any mistakes**

**I make, but I'm not a native speaker. This being said, I hope you enjoy my story and tell me what you think in a review :D **

* * *

** Rose POV**

I opened my eyes and saw light entering the room through the windows. Looking to my left, I saw I was alone. Where is Dimitri?A noise in the kitchen startled me so I went to check it. There was my gorgeous boyfriend, my Russian God, my Dimitri. He didn't hear me coming.I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his wait. He was wearing only pyjama pants (and let me tell you he looked hot) so I could place kisses on his bare back.

"Good morning, my Roza. How did you sleep?" he asked, voice soft and full of love.

"It was good, until I woke up alone" I said and he laughed. God, I would never grow tired of his laughter, his voice or anything about him.

"I'm sorry about that" he replied kissing me softly and hugging me. His lips were soft and tasted so sweet that I forgot where we were and what we were talking about. I remebered only when he pulled away and started talking again. "But I wanted to make us breakfast before we meet with Lissa and Christian. Didn't Lissa say she wanted to buy something for their apartment? So I guess we're going shopping…with Lissa" he sighed and then added "fuel up, we'll need a lot of energy".

I laughed and ate the bacon and eggs so fast that I might get sick. We took a shower together and we got dressed to meet with the happy couple. The trip to the mall was tiring and even with all those other guards Dimitri was still so tense. I told him to loosen up and enjoy our day, but he replied by telling me he can't see the point in that.

Lissa soon found what she was looking for: a vase she saw some time ago in a magazine and thought it would look wonderful on the living room table.

"I want to buy some new clothes" she added and I silently groaned. She didn't hear me, but Dimitri did and shot me an amused look.

"I'm just going to catch up with you. I need to do something" he stammered and I shot him a questioning look. He didn't say anything, just turned around and left with Christian. That was weird.

** Dimitri POV **

I don't like playing mysterious with Rose but I couldn't tell her what I have planned. Not yet. I explained to Christian what my intentions were and he was so happy. I intend to propose to Rose very soon, on our anniversary. In three weeks. Now I need to buy a ring. And I shouldn't forget I need to ask for her parents' blessing. I gulped. It was easier said than done.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter, if you like it I'd love to write more. Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy and leave your reviews, I really want to know if this story is good :D**

* * *

**Dimitri POV **

I was walking with Christian through the jewelry store, looking at engagement rings. He kept pointing at different types with all kinds of stones, but none felt like the right one, the perfect ring for Rose. I imagine it something simple, but beautiful. Something kind of normal, but unique. Something that you can't find the words to describe because you're shocked by its beauty. Just like my girlfriend (hopefully soon wife) is.

I walked to the back of the shop and that's when I saw it. The ring was simple, made of white gold and it had a diamond that made the light shine in a dozen of colors on the wall. It lights up the store, just like Rose lights up my world, like she makes me smile whenever I see her brown eyes.

"Hey Christian, look at this one" I called for my friend, pointing to the ring. "I like this one, it's perfect.", I added. I decided to buy that one, thinking that I won't find another that I would like this much. I bought it, without even looking at the price. My Rose is worth any price.

Before we met with the girls I wanted to call Abe Mazur so we can set a time to meet. I need to ask for his permission. I sighed and dialed his number.

"Mazur speaking" he said after picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, sir. It's Dimitri.

"Ah, Belikov. How are you? Why are you calling? Is everything alright?" he asked sounding anxious. I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Yes, all good. But...I was wondering" I stammered "could you come to Court for a few days? There is something I need to..." I hesitated, searching for a good word "... talk to you about."

"Sure, when do you need me?"

I thought about that. "As soon as you can. No hurry, in a few days would be perfect."

He decided to come on Tuesday, that meant I had four days left to prepare my speech for Zmey.

Walking back to the food area in the mall, reality settled over me: I was going to propose to Rose, the love of my life. I was going to ask her to spend the rest of her life by my side, as my wife. Rosemarie Belikova. I smiled to myself as I thought about that.

"It's not good to smile alone, by yourself. It makes you look crazy. Care to share the happy thoughts with me?" told Rose amused as she came over to me and entwined our fingers together.

"Not really. Just some old joke I remembered". It was a lie, a small but necessary one. I bent down to kiss her, hoping she would drop the subject. When she didn't say anything, just looked at me questioningly I decided to take the job of changing subjects. "So what did you and Lissa buy?"

"Lissa bought some dresses she wanted to wear at Court and some more decorations for her apartment. And then we went to Victoria's Secret..." she trailed off and that definetly got my attention. "If you're nice, you'll get to see me in them tonight". Now i was barely waiting to go home. "What did you buy?"

I tried to come up with something fast. "Oh nothing, Christian just wanted to look at some video games" I explained, hoping I sound convincing.

She watched me confused."But the video game stores are that way" she said, pointing in the opposite direction from were we came from.

Damn. I gulped and tried to come with a good explanation. "Yeah, I know. We went there but it was nothing good, so we just walked around in the mall" It was such a lame excuse that even I wouldn't have believed it. But she dropped it.

On the way back, Rose and I sat in the back of the van, Lissa and Christian in the middle and two other guards in the front. I took her small and soft hand in mine and bent to kiss her forehead. Rose turned her head to kiss my lips. I was enjoying the sweet and loving kiss but she deepened it making the kiss passionate and hot. My tongue danced with hers in a frenzy and electricity shot between us. The guardian inside me never forgot we were in public so I had to put an end to it. But I still asked full of hope "So...was I nice enough to see what you bought from Victoria's Secret?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me through her eyelashes, grinning. "Oh yes, definetly. You'll be very pleased with what I bought."

I am sure I will be. The ride home seemed endless now. Rose fell asleep, resting her head on my shoulder. I had time in that silence to prepare the speech for her father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, the first ones actually. I hope I'll get more. I'm glad you like this story. I'm trying to update as much as I can but starting from next week it will be a little more difficult. This week I was at home, but I go back to school on Monday. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts in a review. ;)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

Dimitri has been acting weird lately. I know that the unexpected visit from my father must have been a little scaring for him, but he acts more nervous than scared. He acts like he is waiting for something important that might change his whole life. More than that, he has also been very distant. The most action I got from him this week was a peck on the lips and a hug. Could it be something he and my dad talked about the first day he was here? Neither of them would tell me what was it about. A part of me was also wondering if he is cheating on me. I didn't want to think about that. Dimitri loves me.

I planned on seducing my boyfriend tonight, right on the couch where he started to spend most of his evenings after he arrives home. He never denied sex so I'll know something is wrong if he says no. I put on some sexy lingerie that he had never seen before, applied light make-up and let my hair loose, just like I knew he loved it. I walked to the living room and I saw the back of his head against the couch as he is watching TV. My heart was pounding hard in my chest as I made small steps towards our small but cozy couch. I took a deep breath. "Hey there, Comrade" I said in a low voice.

His head snapped in my direction and his eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing. His eyes darkened as he looked at me up and down. I felt myself blush under his hungry gaze, but I took that as a good sign: I still excite him.I went to straddle his lap and kissed him hungrily. I was happy when he responded with the same hunger. "Oh Roza" he whispered huskily as his lips moved from my jaw to my neck. I knotted my fingers in his hair. The growl that escaped his lips pushed me forward so I moved to his shirt. I got it unbuttoned in a record time and I felt his muscles under my hands. That usually urges him for more so you can understand why I felt like my world fell apart when he pulled back. "What...what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"What do you think? Am i not allowed to sleep with my boyfriend?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm just...not in the mood" he replied and I thought that maybe there was something else bugging him. But he would have told me. So I thought again about the cheating theory. I had to know.

"Dimitri...are you...God, I don't even know how to say this. I don't _want_ to say this, but I have to..." that got his attention and he watched me carefully. "...is there...anyone else?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking really confused.

"I mean...are you cheating on me?" I asked slowly, my voice barely a whisper and slightly trembling.

I was greeted by silence. I looked up to see his beautiful eyes watching me in shock. "Roza, why would you even think something like that?"

"It's just that you've been so distant this week, ever since my dad spent that day with you and I was thinking that...I don't know...maybe he talked some sense into you and made you realize you want a family. That you may want a wife...a wife that can give you children" I whispered the last part sadly. Tears were threatening to escape from my eyes at the thought of the man I love leaving me. But if that is what he wants, I'll let him go.

"Oh Rose" he kissed me softly showing me he loved me. "I gave up on the idea of children the day we first kissed. And I am fine with that. We can always look after Lissa and Christian's children, and spoil them, buy them gifts and be like second parents to them" we laughed together at that part."I love you, and only you. I'm just...thoughtful, not distant. And it has nothing to do with you father, or having children or anything. Believe me when I say that you are the only woman in my life." he kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me. He groaned when he felt the material (better said lack of material) on my back. "What are you even wearing? When did you buy this?"

"Mmm...when we went shopping with Lissa" I murmured softly, moving to kiss him again. The heat between us turned up once more, but this time he didn't pull back. We went in our bedroom and spent a long, passionate night together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know if you want a chapter, or a flashback with Dimitri and Abe's conversation about marriage. Also, thanks for everyone who followed/favorited this story. It means a lot to me. And thank you for the amazing reviews. I hope I'll get more. **

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

I know Rose was mad at me and she had all the rights. I have been distant. It's not because I needed space or anything, I was just so nervous about proposing that every touch made me think of all the wrong things and the reasons she would say no. I got her father's blessing. When I first told him he had an impassive face that I thought he might hit me in the middle of the restaurant. But then he laughed and threatened my life if I ever make Rose unhappy. Hopefully, that will never happen.

For the moment, everything is good. I made up for my distance last night, first on the couch, then in the bedroom and of course, we had to take a shower after. I also made breakfast in bed. Yes, I look like I'm trying to pacify the tiger. Maybe I am. I don't want her to be upset and then reject my proposal. But I was hurt that she thought I would cheat on her. It broke my heart in a million pieces when I saw the look in her eyes: hope that I've never cheated, hurt because I was being cold, love that she held only for me.

Tomorrow was the big day. Our anniversary. The day I am going to ask her to marry me. I planned to go to the restaurant where we had our first date. It was a nice and fancy one in the expensive part of the Court. Lissa said that she wants to pay for everything. When I complained she told me to take it as an early engagement present (she is convinced that Rose will say yes). It's needless to say that you can't win an argument with Lissa.

I told Rose to get a day off tomorrow and get ready for our anniversary date in the evening. Little did she know what she is going to see there.

**Christian POV**

Dimitri and I have gotten very close since he has been my guardian. He is the best friend I've never had and I can tell I am really close to what Ivan was for him. I'm glad that we both have some male time, to discuss about things we can't talk about with our girlfriends (mostly because they are the subjects we talk about). He told me about his plans to propose, I helped him choose a ring (meaning I just went with him to the store) and helped him make arrangements. Right now I'm sitting with Lissa on the couch, watching TV. Her head is resting on my chest and I can breathe the smell of her shampoo. Fruits. I love it. I love Lissa so much and after the whole Rose and Dimitri engagement thing I started thinking about marriage myself. She knows about Dimitri's plans so I could talk easily about that.

"Hey Liss" I started.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, not taking her head off my chest. She sounded sleepy and I wondered is she was falling asleep and I just woke her up.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" I wondered "Rose" I clarified to make her understand what I was talking about.

She was quiet for a moment. "Oh yes, definetly. I know how much Rose loves him. But this week she was so upset thinking he was cheating. If only she knew the true reasons why he was being so quiet." she laughed softly. "I wanted to tell her that Dimitri was just nervous that she might refuse, but I couldn't. I could only reassure her by saying how much he loves her. I just wish to finish all this so I don't feel guilty about having secrets" she sighed

"Not to be mean or anything, but you shouldn't feel guilty at all. She should still feel guilty for keeping her relation a secret from you for that long" I said that jokingly but she took it serious.

"Hey, she had her reasons. I'm not even angry about that anymore"

"I know, I know. I was trying to make that as a joke. I'm sorry. You know I don't have a big sense of humor" I kissed her softly to prove how sorry I am. When she kissed me back I knew she wasn't mad.

"Is it too soon to start preparing their wedding?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yes. First of all, she has to say yes. Second, I don't even know they want you to be their wedding planner."

"Well who else would want to do it for free? They can save the money for a wedding planner to stay longer on their honeymoon"

"Maybe they would want to plan it themselves" She huffed at that.

"That would be a disaster" I laughed. "Besides, I would ask their opinion."

"Oh Lissa" I said amused and kissed her lovingly. The TV was long forgotten as we made out on our couch and took things to the next level, both on the couch and in bed.

* * *

**This was the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Leave your thoughts in a review and also don't forget what I said at the beginning. Would you like to see their conversation? I don't know when I'll post the next update, but hopefully soon. As I said in the last chapter, I'm back at school. Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Most of you wanted to see the talk between Abe and Dimitri. Some of you wanted it from Abe's POV and I thought it was a good idea. Thank you for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! :) have a great day!**

* * *

**Abe POV**

After Dimitri's call I booked the next flight to Court as soon as I could. Something was telling me it was important. He wouldn't have called to set a meeting just because he missed my threatening voice. I smiled at that thought. No, something important must be happening. I also considered the fact that maybe he would want a family. A family Rose can't offer. If that's the case, calling me to announce me he's planning to leave my daughter, things are going to get ugly. My good mood is ruined now as I am impatiently waiting for the plane to land. Before we took off I called Rose to tell her I'm visiting. She was surprised, but promised she will be waiting for me at the airport. I really want to make thing better between us, considering I missed most of her life.

I went to take my bags, exited the airport and went to the waiting area. When I couldn't see Rose I sighed, thinking she had forgotten to pick me up. I made my way to a cab.

"Dad! Wait!". I turned around when I recognized the voice. My beautiful daughter was running towards me. I smiled and caught her in my arms. "I'm so so so sorry. I didn't forget to pick you up, I am just late. Sorry." I laughed. I should have thought about that: being late was a habit of hers.

"It's ok. I should have thought that you might be late, instead of thinking you forgot me." I smiled and hugged her again. She was so small compared to my Moroi height. She was so much like her mother. Janine and I also started to spend more time together and things were going in a great direction. She was actually thinking to quit guarding Lord Szelsky and be my guard.

"It's good to see you." she admitted, smiling softly. "Come on, let's go". She led me to an SUV, driven by a guardian I didn't know. Someone from Court, I suppose. Rose sat in the back with me, while the guardian drove us to the Royal Court.

"How have you been?" I ask her after a few minutes of silence.

"I've been good. Guarding Lissa is the best thing that ever happened to me. Also, she's always with Christian, which is a bonus for me". I immediately remebered. Dimitri was Christian's guardian. If Lissa was spending time with Christian, also Rose and Dimitri would be spending more time together. I was glad my daughter was happy with him, but then I remembered my thoughts from earlier. If he left her, the happiness in her would be gone. I'll kill that man if he makes my daughter unhappy. "What's wrong?" she asked when she sensed my tension.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just tired after the flight. So tell me, how are you and Dimitri?". I hoped that I could get a hint about how their relationship is going.

"We're good." She opened her mouth to say something more but quickly closed it.

"What is it?" I pushed, not wanting to let this opportunity slipped.

"Nothing. Just...he's been acting a bit strange this week."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been...distant. I thought maybe he was cheating on me, but he denied it, saying I'm the only one for him." she sighed thoughtful.

If he's cheating on her, it's even worse. I'm going to find everything out tomorrow when I meet him. I'm getting the truth out if him, no matter what it takes. We were quiet until we arrived. I was walked to my room by a pretty Moroi woman. She was young, probably in her twenties. This wasn't the first time I was staying at Court, but I think it was the first time when my room was so big. I guess this is what you get when your daughter's best friend is the queen.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking my things and checking the area. I met some old friends (maybe "friends" is a little too much) of mine. I went to sleep early, wanting to have my mind clear for the conversation with Dimitri.

* * *

I was sitting at a booth in a nice restaurant from Court. It wasn't very crowded this time of the day. I noticed Dimitri entering the restaurant so I looked at my watch: 10 minutes early. I'll give him extra points for arriving early. Thanks to his guardian training he scanned the room and noticed me in less than 30 seconds. That is impressive, considering how big the room is.

"Mr. Mazur, hello. Thank you for coming in such a short time" he greeted as he sat down on the bench opposite me. I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking of the worst scenarios: him leaving my daughter, him cheating on my daughter, even him knocking up some Moroi woman.

"Sure. So what is it? Why did you want to see me?"

"Why don't we order something first? I am really hungry. I had a shift until now and didn't have time to eat." he was rambling, an unusual thing for him. I saw he was nervous and trying to get me on good terms before telling me the real reason I was here.

I agreed, wanting this over as soon as possible so we can get to business. I ordered a salad (a habit I got from Janine) while he ordered a steak.

"How have you been these months, sir?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"I've been good. And you? Especially after Natasha was found guilty?"

He avoided my eyes. This must be difficult for him. Natasha used to be one of the few friends he had. He trusted her and she murdered Queen Tatiana, framed my daughter for it.

"I'm getting over it. Anyway, it's much more difficult for Christian. She was the only family he had left." he sighed sadly.

We finished our meal in silence. After a fee momenta when nobodt said anything, I asked again. "So why did you want me here?"

I saw he was getting nervous and tried to pull time again "Don't you want some dessert? They make a great pie here"

"Belikov" I growled. "I'm not on a date with you. This is business. Get to the point."

He sighed. "Okay. You know that Rose and I have known each other for almost three years. And we'll celebrate two years of dating very soon. She'll also turn twenty" he started.

"Yes..." I trailed off, not knowing the direction of this conversation.

"I asked you to come here so I can say this in person, not over the phone. Your Rose's father. I love your daughter so much. I wake up to see her smiling and we help each other in all sorts of situations. I don't know what I would do without her. Probably, if it wasn't for Rose, I would still think about that time I was a Strigoi and hate myself" he flinched at that, but continued anyway "she helped me move on. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but not like this"

I could feel the anger building inside me. This was it. He was going to tell me he wants to leave Rose. I opened my mouth to say something (probably yell at him) but I didn't have the chance. He kept talking.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life just dating Rose. I want to call her my wife, not my girlfriend". That shocked me. I stared at him with a blank faice. So emotionless that I could pass as a guardian. "I am asking for your permission to marry your daughter. I promise that I will spend every waking minute to make her as happy as I can". I saw hope in his eyes that I will agree. I saw fear that I won't agree. I saw that he was nervous, that he took distance from everybody just so he can think clearly.

With that, I put the pieces together and I started laughing. Rose was afraid her boyfriend was cheating on her and all he's done was planning to propose to her. Dimitri looked like he lost his hope when I laughed. Maybe he was thinking I saw the idea of marriage as a joke. But I could see how much they loved each other and I would do anything for my family's happiness.

"Belikov, you're a great man. If you let me say the truth, I came here with a bad mood. I came here thinking that you'll give me some bad news, leaving Rose for example. I was not expecting this. But I see how much you love each other amd I know Rose would hate me forever if I say no. I want you to have a happy marriage even though you won't be able to add any members, unless you adopt". He looked sad at the last part, but filled with joy that I am giving my blessing. "And although Janine is not here, I cam assure you she agrees too. She actually hinted about you two getting married some time ago. I can speak for both her and I when I give you our blessings. Good luck in proposing now. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Thank you so much, sir. I promise I'll make Rose happy. I love her more than anything else in this world."

"Good. Keep in mind that if you fail that promise, I'll make your life a living hell. I don't have to go into details, I'm sure you have imagination" I said in a low voice, making my threat much scarier. It worked, because he paled.

"Don't worry" he told me after he gained some strength back. "I have to go back to work now. Thank you so much for your blessing, all I have to do now is plan the proposal. It was good to see you again, sir."

I nodded and he left. If I was a woman, I would cry. Both because I am happy that my daughter will get married, but also a bit sad that I missed so much from her life. I got into her life when she is already ready for marriage. Such a shame.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy with school. Thank you to anyone who reviewed this, even critics are welcomed. Also, I want to know if you guys would want some M rated scenes in this story so perhaps change the rating. Tell me if you want that. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and leave your reviews :)**

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

I woke up smiling. For a moment, when I looked who was sleeping next to me I forgot about all my worries. I remembered that she loved me so much, enough to leave St. Vladimir's to go hunting for me in Russia, enough to travel around Europe trying to find me, enough to spend time with my family comforting them, enough to release Victor Dashkov from prison so she can find out how to bring me back from being a Strigoi. Rose loved me. I hoped she loved me enough to agree to a life commitment like marriage. A commitment I wasn't sure she was ready for. I know I am and I hope she is too, because there is no way I'm spending the rest of my life without my Rose as my wife.

I told her to not make plans for tonight. I said we're going on a date to celebrate our anniversary. She has no idea (at least I hope she doesn't) that I am going to propose.

Right now, she was in a deep sleep so I got up to make her breakfast. I found out she loves it when I cook for her in the morning and hopefully, this is going to score me some points for tonight. To say I am nervous already is an understatement.

I was almost done with the eggs and bacon when I heard steps in the hallway. She was awake.

"Dimitri?". I heard her angelic voice calling for me. There was no need to answer because she had already entered the kitchen. I smiled and went to her, kissed her sweet lips and wrapped my arms around her.

"Good morning, baby." I also found out she had a weak spot for me calling her names like baby, love, honey. And I loved saying those things to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Good" she replied smiling. "Happy anniversary" she kissed me again, but this time she wasn't letting it go.

"Happy anniversary" I murmured, my lips glued to her, as we kept kissing. It looked like last night wasn't enough for her (it never is enough for her, anyway) and wanted to take things to the next level back in our room, Or perhaps right here on the kitchen table. She knotted her fingers in my hair and pulled making me growl. My hands also couldn't keep to themselves and started roaming her body like they had their own mind. But me being me, my brains started working. "Roza" I mumbled, my voice husky and my accent more pronounced "breakfast...I made breakfast"

"Can't it wait?" she mumbled back, never breaking our lips.

"Do you want cold eggs and bacon?" I asked raising a brow. I know how she was annoyed she couldn't do that.

She sighed and pulled away, not after giving me another quick kiss. She sat down at the table, looking grumpy.

I chuckled and tried to make the situation better. "We can continue later, you know. I need a shower anyway, and it wouldn't do any bad if you joined me." I said winking at her.

She looked at me, her eyes turning darker and agreed.

We ate in silence, only making small talk about normal things: our jobs, our friends (more like just Lissa and Christian), the weather, and eventually the plan for our date tonight. I didn't tell her much, only to dress nicely, perhaps in a dress, and that we're going to a restaurant. She was upset that I didn't tell her more, but it was enough to drop the subject. Well, that, but also I had some help by kissing her and going to take that promised shower. She was quiet about our date, but not quiet at all. She likes to be very vocal. It's a good thing we don't have neighbours yet. The apartment next to ours is empty but Lissa said it's probably some new guardians will move in quite soon. I guess they'll have to get used to the noise we make because there is no way we can do it quietly. Especially Roza. But she always says it's my fault for doing _those things. _I'm not doing anything special.

After the shower and the activities we had in the bathroom she left to meet with Lissa, doing "girl stuff". I was okay with that. I knew she needed someone to talk with. Besides me. Not that she can't talk with me, but she needs a girl for girl problems. Just like I need a guy, and that's why I am thankful for Christian. It's a good thing I have a friendly charge that I can be friends with. After Ivan, i locked myself up inside me. I didn't talk to anyone unless it was related to work. I had no friends. Until I met Rose and everything seemed to come back to normal. She is the one who unlocked my world. Just another reason to marry her.

**Rose POV**

I don't think it's enough to say I had a good morning. First of all, Dimitri made breakfast. Well, he always does but I can't seem to get tired of it. It makes just fall in love with him even more. I can't imagine my life without him. Those months when he was a Strigoi and after that, when he told me his love had faded, were the worst months I've ever had. I arrived at Lissa's apartment and made myself cozy on their couch. A few minutes after I arrived Christian went out. He was going to our apartment. He said he had to talk about something with Dimitri. I would have thought it's normal if he hadn't acted so weird while saying it.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Lissa asked while sitting next to me on the couch.

"Dimitri didn't want to tell me all his plans" I huffed at that. "but he said we're going to a restaurant. He told me to wear a dress."

She started giggling like a school girl when her best friend tells her she had a boyfriend and she wants to know all the details. "Why doesn't he want to tell you?" she exclaimed, "I get it, he wants it to be a surprise and do something romantic but he could give you some details" She shook her head and quickly changed the subject. It was something she was perfect at. "And what are you doing after?" she asked.

"I don't know. I hope we're going to take a walk in the park. It's so beautiful there at night. The lights on the sides make it that much better."

"That would be so sweet. But I didn't mean that..." she trailed off and winked at me.

"Lissa!" I exclaimed outraged. After so much time around me and Christian (just one couldn't change her, but both of us...) our innocent Lissa turned into a pervert. She wanted to know all the details of my sex life and she wanted tell me all the details of hers. And I honestly didn't want to know that much of how is Christian in bed. But I decided to let it slip this time. "Well, you can guess what I hope for" I said winking back at her.

After some hours spent with Lissa I started to head back home and prepare for my date. I can't wait for it. Dimitri and I rarely get to go and eat out or have dates at restaurants considering our busy Guardian schedule. When we had a day off we usually spent it relaxing and we made our own date inside the apartment. One of us would cook (more him, but I searched one for a Spaghetti recipe and it was good) and we would eat in the living room, or we would stay cuddled on our couch. We went out on special occasions, as our anniversary.

I walked in the bathroom to take a shower. After that I would have to finish dressing up. I wanted to look perfect for my boyfriend.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil, but I didn't want to post the big move now. Next chapter (I don't know when). Also, don't forget about what I said in the beginning about the M scenes. Do you want them? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the late update. Thank you for the reviews. I changed the rating to M, seeing that I am going to start writing lemons. Keep reading my story and leave your reviews! :)**

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Rose to get out of the bathroom so we can leave for the restaurant. My shirt felt wrinkled than usual, I felt my hair grassy and my trousers were weighting a kilo. My palms were sweating and I couldn't stop bouncing my leg. The rest of my life depends on the next few hours.

I heard a click at the bathroom door and I turned around. My eyes widened at the sight of my beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing a red dress that was floating to her knee. She chose to wear some black heels. They were tall, but she was still a lot shorter than me. She smiled when she saw me.

"Dimitri you look amazing" she smiled, winking at me. In that moment, when I saw the look in her eyes I felt my shirt tidy, my hair clean and neat and my trousers were like a feather. I knew I was just imagining those things because the lack of self-confidence.

"Roza you're so beautiful. You look like a goddess" I said bending down to kiss he soft lips. I tasted her lip gloss: cherry, and I couldn't get tired of that. After a few more kisses we left, hand in hand, towards the restaurant. The evening was warm so we walked peacefully, embracing the weather.

* * *

"The salad is good Rose" I said laughing. The dinner was going on very smooth and I was growing more confident.

"It may be, but there is no way I'm eating vegetables. I love my meat." We were done eating and were waiting for dessert. I plan to do my move right after it.

As soon as the waiter set down the chocolate cake Rose had ordered, she dipped into it, taking two or three bites at once. I asked just for a small ice cream, feeling nauseous because of my emotions. Surprisingly, we finished eating at the same time and now we were making small talk while drinking wine.

"Thank you so much, Dimitri, for bringing me here. It was a memorable anniversary." I only hoped I could make it more memorable...in a good way.

"You don't have to thank me, Roza. You know how much I love you" this was it, the moment I've been preparing for. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't let her, afraid I would lose my courage. "This whole time with you had been amazing. Since I first saw you, through the window when you were on the run, I knew you were a special one. A reckless, passionate girl." her eyes watered, but they seemed sad. I hoped she wasn't thinking that this was the speech before the break up. "Every night after the lust charm had been hell. Every moment I spent on my bed _alone _i kept thinking about how you felt in my arms, about kissing you. Then I saw you in that house in Spokane and I've never felt so scared for anyone in my life, ever. I was afraid you would never be your old self again. But slowly you came back to the Rose Hathaway I knew and loved so much."

She opened her mouth to say something again but i didn't let her. "In the cabin, when we first made love, I thought I was dreaming. It was too good to be true. I couldn't believe I was doing that with the only woman I loved. Even as a Strigoi I kept thinking about you." I took a deep breath remembering that part. "I hate myself for what I did to you. But you never lost faith in me and you brought me back. I know I should've run into your arms, but i couldn't. Again, everything got fixed during our run, emotionally and physically. And now, I spent the best year of my life with you by my side and I am sure this is how I want it to be for the rest of my life. I want to spend my life with you, Rose. Because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. Even if we won't have kids, that doesn't matter for me. You matter. Will you marry me, Rose Hathaway?" I finally asked as I knelt in front of her chair and opened the little box, waiting for her answer. I could feel the whole restaurant's gaze on me, but I didn't care. I was looking straight into Roza's eyes.

I could tell she was shocked and speechless. After a few seconds she whispered something. She realised she wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear so she stated repeating louder each time "Yes! Yes, i will marry you! I love you so much!". She got up from her chair and i raised from the floor, putting the ring on her finger. I smiled, spun her around and kissed her. Our spectators clapped and cheered. I couldn't be happier.

**So this was Chapter 7, I hope you are not disappointed. Tell me what you think! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

** I'm so so so sorry it took this long to update. I tried, I really did, but I never got the chance to finish the chapter.**

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

"Come on, Roza. Let's go home" I whispered in her ear after a few minutes of kissing and hearing people clap around us. I wanted us to be alone now, to have my time with her, cherish her and let her know how happy I am. I am going to spend this night worshiping her. She looked in my eyes and in that moment I could imagine the rest of my life with her. She smiled and took my hand, walking towards the exit.

The warm air embraced us and I sneaked my arm around her waist, keeping my fiancée close to me. She let out a low and happy sigh. "It's warm and nice out here feels so good to be careless and enjoy these small moments of happiness" she said and continued after a few moments "especially when I spend them with you. I can't believe what just happened. I was so worried that you were going to leave me. I thought you would want a family, that you would want kids" she whispered the last part sadly.

I stopped walking right in front of her, caught her wrists in my hands and made her look at me. She was trying to avoid my eyes but I was having none of that. "Roza, nothing, and I repeat, _nothing_ is going to ever make me leave you. If I wanted kids with anther woman, I could have left with Tasha a long time ago. But did I do that? No, because I can't stay away from the woman I love, especially have kids with that woman. It wouldn't be fair to anyone: you, me and even that poor woman. If we ever choose to have kids, we will adopt. Stop imagining the worst situations. I love you and nothing is ever changing that" I didn't even breathe the whole speech and when I looked at her again, she had tears in her eyes.

She hugged mo so tight and whispered in my chest "I'm sorry. You're right. We're engaged now, right. Sorry"

I smiled and bent down to kiss her "It's okay." We kissed for a few minutes when she pulled away laughing.

"We're engaged" she said still laughing. "We'll have to tell my parents. And your family"

"Your dad already knows and I think he told your mother too" I replied.

She looked confused but then everything felt in place. I had a smart fiancée. And then, her whole expression changed to a more sensual one.

"So...we're engaged" she said in a low voice. "How about we go back and...celebrate?" the hunger in her eyes told me she wasn't talking about champagne and cake. We had enough of those at the restaurant.

"Sound perfect to me." I whispered in a husky voice.

We couldn't walk faster to our apartment. Going up the stairs was pretty difficult, considering we stopped on every step to kiss. I fumbled, trying to unlock our door. As soon as we stepped inside, I pushed her against the door and kissed her with all the passion I had. She didn't complain when I deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue forward in her mouth, battling with hers. I was starting to feel my trousers incredibly tight on me.

"Mmm...Dimitri" she whispered, kissing my neck, softly sucking. That aroused me even more and at this point my pants were uncomfortable. I spun her around in my arms and started walking towards the bedroom. It was difficult to do that with her blocking my view so we ended up against another wall. We were a hot mess. She didn't even notice, or if she did, she didn't say anything. She just kept kissing, licking my neck, sucking my lips, biting my earlobe and whimpering things I could not understand.

I finally found the way to the bedroom and I pushed her down on the bed while I hovered over her. Her fingers trembled over my buttons so I helped her take off my shirt. I loved it so much when she ran her fingers over my chest and I loved it even more when she kissed my chest, like she did now. But what I loved the most was when _I_ kissed _her _chest so I took off her dress as soon as I could. The moment I released her breasts from the bra I kissed each once. She moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in my hair while I worked on one breast with my mouth and with the hand on the other. My pants were painfully restraining my hardness and she noticed that, because she opened my button and zipper.

After a few minutes of working on her breasts she pushed me on my back, straddling my hips. She was so sexy, wearing just her black panties. She kissed my mouth and headed downwards, taking her time on my chest, licking my nipples. She pushed my pants down along with my underwear and set me free. I moaned as the air hit my intimate place. She wasted no time as she took me in her mouth and i moaned louder than before. There were times like this when I was so thankful we had no neighbours. We could be as loud as we want to.

I was to big for her little mouth, but she knew how to work me up, using her hands where she couldn't reach with her mouth. It felt so good. I felt in Heaven. I didn't want to finish first, i didn't want to have an orgasm alone, I wanted this to be about us, both of us. So I sadly had to push her away after some amazing minutes. She looked at me confused, hurt and worried that maybe she didn't do a good job.

I had to assure her. "Roza, I loved so much what you just did for me. You know I always love it when you give me those mind blowing blow jobs, but I want this night to be about us. I don't to cum in your mouth today and I want us to finish together so we can feel the pleasure together."

With that, i pushed her again on her back and spread her legs wider. I stepped in between them. I locked my eyes with her as I slipped inside her. We both moaned at the contact, at the feel of being complete. Making love with Rose has always been amazing. We always set the rhythm the way when wanted to. We had days when we made sweet, slow love for hours and we had days when we fucked for 20 minutes doggy style. That's one thing I loved about Rose: the variety.

This day, we went at a normal pace. Not making love, not fucking. We were just having sex. But it felt so damn good. She straddled me and rode me and I played with her breasts. And the best part was that we finished at the same time and we both screamed each other's name. I hoped everyday of our married life would be like this.

* * *

**So this was the new chapter. What do you think of the lemon? Good? Bad? Too graphic? Not graphic enough? It's my first lemon so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
